Sophie and PB
Sophie and PB&J's Trick or Treat Beat 2: Monsters Within is the sequel to Sophie and PB&J's Trick or Treat Beat by Sophie the Otter. It aired on Orange Otter Network primetime on October 25th, 2015. Plot Caillou, Dora, Barney, Andy Panda, Alice, Pablo, and Tyrone from the prequel vow revenge, this time possessing creepy demonic monster forms. Unlike last time, Sophie and PB&J are with only two companions, making a small party: Opal and Ernest Otter. After a trick or treating spree and a competition at the Snootie Family mansion, they notice that their neighbors are gone without a trace. By entering the whirlwind-like portal barricading the mansion's door, they fight off the villains. After all consecutive battles, an epic one awaits them near the end... Transcript opening logos play see the words "A Sophie the Otter Production..." and "Orange Otter Media presents..." followed by the title of the special seconds later, we fade in on a moonlit sky filled with brisk clouds passing by pan down to a haunted forest and zoom through to reveal the haunted house from the original group of people are shown opening a door to the now-ruined ballroom camera zooms towards a broken window Dora: (offscreen) "You know what we shall do?" Caillou: (offscreen as well) "I don't know, Dora!" group approaches the window Alice: "We have faced defeat..." Pablo: "And suffered the previous year..." Andy Panda: "We must find a new scheme..." Tyrone: "To put those brats in fear!" Barney: "Amen!" villains bow and turn around. They walk to an old table Andy Panda: "OK alliance. A year ago, those nasty little critters dressed in sickenly 80's costumes have put us to a demise; a demise so ungrateful that we hereby vow revenge!" Caillou: "Revenge indeed, boss!" (cracks fists) "What's revenge?" Andy Panda: "You nitwit! Revenge is what is harnessed in payback!" floating silver orb descends from where the chandelier once was and to the table Tyrone: (slaps the orb) "Work already!" (bangs it hard enough to get the picture) "Finally!" zoom through the silver orb to reveal Lake Hoohaw on a cold Halloween night. The sun has nearly set zoom towards PB&J's houseboat and Sophie are in PB&J's bedroom, already dressed in their costumes. Sophie is dressed as Proud Heart Cat, Peanut is dressed as Bright Heart Raccoon, Jelly is dressed as Swift Heart Rabbit, and Baby Butter is dressed as Cozy Heart Penguin Peanut: "This is gonna be an exciting night! My head will feel lighter when we eat the candy!" Sophie: "I hope you won't lose your sanity." Peanut: "Don't worry! By that, I meant smarter!" (laughs) Jelly: "That was a pretty nice joke!" Opal: (offscreen) "PB&J, Sophie! Are you ready to come down yet?" Sophie: "Don't worry, Aunt Opal! We're on our way!" and PB&J head toward the slide. Baby Butter jumps in first, Jelly jumps next, Peanut jumps third, and Sophie jumps last to the four sliding down. Baby Butter is sliding down on her belly, Jelly is sliding down on her back, followed by Peanut clutching onto his costume's tail while also sliding on his back. It ends with Sophie sliding down in a sitting position 4 slide out of the slide's end one by one. Baby Butter slowly slides towards the end of the kitchen sofa, followed by Jelly bouncing on her back and over Baby Butter, Peanut landing down normally, and Sophie tumbling down and knocking Peanut over by mistake Peanut: "Watch it, cousin!" Sophie: "Sorry." Butter looks at Jelly being caught by Opal, dressed as Gentle Heart Lamb Opal: "You almost got hurt, dear! I'm keeping you safe from harm because I'm so gentle!" appears, dressed as Brave Heart Lion Ernest: "Do you think we should go out?" Opal: "I'd prefer staying in for now." Sophie: "Excuse me, what was that? Are you trying to make decisions or referencing lions and lambs?" Opal: "Don't ask. You should know." Sophie: "Fine. I barely get the picture anyway." Peanut: "Mom, last time you noticed us planning on trick or treating, you didn't allow us since we got carried away with candy." Jelly: "This time, you'll see that like last Hoohaw Halloween, we saved the candy for later." Opal: "That's such a good idea!" Sophie: "Oh, and here's a simple, yet resistant burlap sack for us to carry our treats in!" (holds out the sack) Butter curiously examines the sack Baby Butter: "Baggy!" Peanut: "Why have pails when we can have a sack, dad? Ernest: "Sounds good to me." (Checks the clock which tells 6:30 PM) "I think we're all set now. Come on, everyone!" rest follow Ernest and head outside zoom out of the orb, revealing the villains again Andy Panda: "What?! Why are those weasels coming out from that house?" Barney: "They better not begin trick or treating by now....Wait! They are!" Alice: "Ugh! Not those stupid 80's costumes again! We must organize a scheme to ruin their Hoohaw Halloween!" Tyrone: "Maybe we should cover Lake Hoohaw with traps?" Dora: "Or get them lost in a forest?" Pablo: "How about we kidnap the-" Andy Panda: "I already have the perfect plan, ladies and gentlemen!" Caillou: "Yes, sir?" Andy Panda: "When their so-called contest is over at the floating cake mansion, we'll make one big plan: CAPTURE THE CITIZENS!" Barney: "Aye aye, Andy!" Pablo: "How do you know?" Andy Panda: "A flyer for that was delivered here by a homing pigeon!" Tyrone: "Fascinating." Andy Panda: "Now, let's move on to any additional plans." Dora: "I have an excelente idea! How about if we can become beasts?!" Andy Panda: "That's a terrific one, Dora! I had that in mind yesterday and eventually forgot all about it! That way, our victims will never recognize us unless we face fate." Caillou: "Dora has the substance to make us have beast forms in a syringe! She prepared the fluid for us earlier." Dora: "Si!" (Takes out the syringe and starts to sing) "This is the way I give you forms, give you forms, give you forms. This is the way I give you forms in the midst of the evening!" (While she sings, she inserts a bit of fluid for each of her allies one by one through their arms with the syringe) Caillou: "Let me handle your bestowal of a form for you." (uses the syringe on Dora and inserts the substance through her arm for her) Dora: "For some reason, we didn't feel any pain." Alice: "Cartoon logic, m'aam." Tyrone: "Let's put this plan into action! 1...2...3..." Alice: "Break!" (they separate and head out of the haunted house) at Lake Hoohaw, the Otter Family and Sophie visit the Raccoon Family houseboat and Sophie reluctantly walk up to the door and knock on it. Opal and Ernest follow the Raccoons' houseboat Wanda Raccoon: (dressed as Pancake Popple) "Who could that be, honey?" Walter Raccoon: (dressed as P.C. Popple) "I guess visitors are on the way!" opens the door, revealing the Otter Family and Sophie The Otter Family and Sophie: "Trick or Treat!" Wanda: "Hello there! Oh golly, your outfits are just as fancy and cute as mine!" (Turns her back towards them) "Here, y'all. My pouch is sweet with surprises. Help yourself!" Sophie: "I'll take the tuna licorice!" Peanut: "I'll pick the Babbleberry gum." Baby Butter: "Lolly! Lolly!" Jelly: "I wouldn't mind taking a peppermint or two." four young otters pick their candy from Wanda's costume pouch Walter: "Ernest and Opal, would you like any candy?" Opal: "No thanks, Walter. We're good." Ernest: "We're saving it for the youngsters anyway." and Sophie place the candy into the sack Sophie: "Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Raccoon!" Wanda: "Anytime! Happy Hoohaw Halloween!" Jelly: "You too!" Otter Family and Sophie head off to the Beaver Family's stick house knocks on the door, which opens, revealing Betty-Lou Beaver dressed as Hoppopotamus from The Wuzzles PB&J and Sophie: "Trick or Treat!" Ernest: "Smell our-" Betty-Lou: "Delicious treats in store for you?" Peanut: "Dad didn't really mean that, but OK." Betty-Lou: "Your costumes really catch my eye." Baby Butter: "Thank oo!" ("Thank you!") Betty-Lou: "Anytime! We have pretzel logs, surprise flavor clamshell nuts, and gumdrops. Which will you choose?" Sophie: "I want the surprise flavor clamshell nuts, please." Peanut and Jelly: "What she said, please." Baby Butter: "Gumdwop!" ("Gumdrop!") Betty-Lou: "You have great taste, fellows! Go ahead!" Peanut: (as he, his sisters, and Sophie take their treats and store them in the sack) "Thanks a lot, Mrs. Beaver." Ernest: "Also, Betty-Lou, take note that my wife and I are only accompanists for PB&J and my niece Sophie. So we're not getting any candy tonight." Betty-Lou: "I see your point, Ernest." Opal: "Looks like we have to get going. Thank you, and have a happy Hoohaw Halloween!" Betty-Lou: "You too! Goodbye!" brief montage of the six trick or treating at the rest of the homes plays while a spooky rendition of I Want Candy is heard in the background. They first visit the Cranes' Treehouse, followed by the Duck Family houseboat, then Mayor Jeff's residence, and eventually ends when they arrive at the Snooties' Mansion via a raft and paddles and Opal help PB&J and Sophie up into the platform. The couple then leaps to it Sophie: "Ironically, my costume doesn't like the water, and I'm just an otter." Peanut: "It's like Pinch liking my costume because it's based on her kind." Ernest: "Let's ask Mr. Snootie for permission to enter the mansion so you kids can participate in the Candy Crane Game 3000." Jelly: "Come on, every-otter!" (Tries to run through the entrance, but is stopped by Mr. Bigdog, who is dressed as Officer Growler) Mr. Bigdog: "Time out, kid. Don't just go running right through the door." Jelly: "Sorry. I guess I was in a rush for sugar." Mr. Bigdog: (chuckles slightly) "It's OK." Edouard Snootie: (dressed as Frederick Fox from Maple Town) "Mistakes happen. Please don't do it again." Ernest: "I apologize, Mr. Snootie, but sometimes Jelly can be a bit rambunctious. By the way, can we please have our kids participate in the Candy Crane Game 3000?" Edouard: "Sure. Head right in, si vous plaît. That's French for please." Family and Sophie head inside various poodles (including Ootsie and Bootsie), Pinch, Scootch, Flick, and Munchy are gathering around a huge claw machine game containing various candies inside. It also has multiple claws colored like a crane (the bird) and lots of levers and buttons Georgina Snootie: (dressed as Florence Fox from Maple Town) "Listen up! In just a few moments, we will commence a competition with the Candy Crane Game 3000." audience cheers Edouard: "Here's how the game will work. Georgina, show everyone!" reveals the instructions on a screen by a click of a remote Georgina: "Alright, folks. In this competition, the kid contestants will be separated into two teams of three. Then the teams must gather as much candy as possible using the claws to pick them up and drop them into the two-way chute in the middle. The team with the most candy collected within 5 minutes will win." and Bootsie Snootie show up dressed as Freddy and Fanny Fox respectively from Maple Town as their parents step aside Ootsie: "But first, let's set up the teams." Bootsie: "Hmmm...Peanut, Jelly, and Sophie will be Team A called the Care Bear Cousins...." Ootsie: "For Team B, we will have Pinch, Flick, and Munchy. They will be known as the Candy Craving Critters!" audience cheers as the selected contestants step up to the machine Bootsie: "Are you ready?" (A countdown timer shows up) "5...4...3...2...1...GO!" teams control their claws and gather as much candy as possible. A Halloween rendition of Clammy Whammy plays in the background cut to the scoreboard. So far, the Care Bear Cousins team has scored 20 as opposed to the Candy Craving Critters' 25 and Bootsie are witnessing the game Bootsie: (realizing that both teams are in a tie) "Both teams are neck and neck with a score of 36 for both of them!" Ootsie: "Now the Care Bear Cousins team is leading with 41 candies collected!" to the timer, which reads that 5 seconds are remaining Bootsie: "Cinq, Quatre, Trois, Deux, Un! Time's up!" Ootsie: "Let's check the results." results display on the screen, indicating that the game is tied with scores of 53 Bootsie: "With a score of 53 to 53, it's a two-way toss-up!" audience cheers Munchy: (dressed as Moosel from The Wuzzles) "Wait! Hold on a second!" realizes that one of the pieces of candy his team collected is nearly loose from the edge of the Candy Craving Critters' chute Munchy: (seeing the candy drop) "Does that count too?" Ootsie: "Well, why not?" Bootsie: "Ladies and gents, our official team winner for tonight is the Candy Craving Critters!" and Sophie congratulate the team Peanut: "Admit it, Munchy. If it weren't for that observation, it would've been still a tie!" Munchy: "Of course!" and Georgina place a gumball machine in front of the Candy Craving Critters Georgina: "For your effort, here's your reward: The Infinite Gumball Machine!" Edouard: "Who wants to claim it?" Pinch: (dressed as Prize Popple) "How about me?" Flick: (dressed as Gruffi Gummi from The Gummi Bears) "Cheese and Quackers! It's one of the best prizes someone could ask for! I should claim it!" Munchy: "Please let me have this!" Edouard: "Looks like there's a way to find out." (Points to Pinch, Flick, and Munchy multiple times) "Trick or treat. Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat!" (his finger points at Munchy) Munchy: "This must be my lucky day!" and Pinch applaud, as do the rest of the attendants to outside of the Snootie Mansion. The villains are peeking from a bush Andy Panda: (looks through binoculars, witnessing the guests leaving the Snootie Mansion. He later takes them off) "You know, team, I guess this is the right time to put our plan into action!" Barney: "Oh boy!" Alice: "That means we'll terrorize the stupid 80's character cosplayers!" Pablo: "We'll unleash our nasty identities! Wait, is mine really nasty?!" Tyrone: "My close friend, it already is." Caillou: "Bring it on!" Dora: "Vamanos!" group trots offscreen to presumably the Snootie Mansion fade to the Otter Family and Sophie on the raft again floating their way back to shore Jelly: "So the baseball coach said to Dracula 'Why did you sign up for the Toronto Boo Jays?' Well, Dracula said 'I love the sound of bats'!" Otters all laugh as the raft washes up on shore Opal: "Land ho!" hear a faint whirling noise in the distance Sophie: "Uh, y'all...." (she points to a gradually expanding whirlwind-like portal covering the Snootie Mansion's entrance) Peanut: "How the heck did that portal appear all of a sudden?" Jelly: "Not sure, Peanut." Baby Butter: (pushes the raft in order for it to float) "Go!" Ernest: "Butter's right. We must investigate otherwise we'll never know what or who's behind it!" Sophie: "Back onto the raft with Butter, now!" heroes jump on the raft and head toward the mansion Butter is clinging to the edge of the raft Peanut: "We are on our-" ("POP!") "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!" raft begins to deflate and skyrocket to at least above the mansion Opal: "Oh my! Whatever happened to the raft?" are temporarily suspended in the air. Shortly after they look down, they fall quickly grabs the deflated raft to use as a parachute and Ernest land on their rumps at the mansion, Jelly lands on her back, Sophie lands on her stomach, Baby Butter, trying to flap her arms only for it to somewhat slow her fall, lands on her feet. Peanut slowly descends with the raft Sophie: "I wish I just landed on my feet like you did, my cousin." Peanut: "Considering that your costume's animal is a cat." Jelly: (struggling to relieve herself from back pain) "Look!" (points to the portal) "Our gateway is upon us!" (enters it by being sucked in) "Come oooooooooon!" Butter leaps into the portal next, followed by the rest The Otter Family and Sophie: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" few seconds later, the six eject from the portal's exit and end up at a spooky grove-like area Jelly: "Where in the world are we?" ???: "You're underneath the lunar glow I can control!" Ernest: "Who said that?" ???: "Look to your right!" Otters look at a tall moose-Minotaur hybrid. We see a close-up shot of his head and then cut to the heroes screaming in fear. Baby Butter then cries a bit Moontaur: "You're introduced to one of Canada's ugliest, creepiest creatures of the night: MOONTAUR!" (He bellows at the moon like a werewolf howling at it) Peanut: "Gaaah!" Moontaur: "That's not all, fiends! I have also captured ugly striped critters with pouches on their costumes!" see the Raccoon Family with their costume pouches hanging on the edge of a half-snapped tree branch Scootch: (dressed as Putter Popple) "Stop! Enough!" Moontaur: "Enough?! Well, whoever said it is totally wrong!" Wanda Raccoon: "My little boy is right, you know!" Walter Raccoon: "So we demand that you leave us alone now!" Moontaur: "That does it! You 4 little raccoons are gonna be my next meal with a very important skill I acquired..." points his antlers directly at the moonlight. His hands gain a pale blue glow around them Pinch: "What do you think you're doing?" Moontaur: "Having fun with you. That's all." (He forces the Raccoons into their costume pockets, making them become ball-like) Sophie: "Put them down now!" Moontaur: "NEVER, WEAKLING!" (He tosses the Raccoons in the air emits the blue glow from both hands in four different directions and begins using the moonlight to juggle them) Jelly: "Ya better quit copying circus animals!" Moontaur: "Negative!" (Continues juggling) rummages in the sack for a flashlight Peanut: (finds it) "Bingo! Dad placed this first in our sack before we even received any treats!" Sophie: "Where did that come from?" Ernest: "I took it out of my pocket and placed it inside the sack!" threatens to shine the flashlight towards Moontaur Moontaur: "What do you think you're doing?!" Peanut: "You have a time to shine!" (flashes bright light at Moontaur, hampering his powers and causing him to toss up the Raccoons into the air) Moontaur: "MY JUGGLE ACT! IT'S RUINED!" flashlight dims, forcing Peanut to turn it off Raccoons (still covered in their costume pouches) come back down toward Moontaur's head and bonk him on the forehead one by one Moontaur: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" (decreases in size as he slowly reverts to his true identity) "Someone help! My strength is gone!" Opal: "We're not even helping you one bit!" reverts to his normal self, revealing that he's actually Tyrone Tyrone: "Uh, I can explain..." Sophie: "Too late for explanation!" Raccoons, who manage to exit their costume pouches, march slowly toward Tyrone in anger Pinch: "So YOU were the one behind this dirty trick all along?!" Scootch: "Your fault, Tyrone!" Tyrone: "My fault? Forgive me!" Wanda: "We can't forgive you!" Walter: "It's what you get for capturing us like that!" Tyrone: "My plans have failed! I'm out of power! I officially surrender!" (Runs away sulking) Wanda: "I'm glad you just tried and help us." Jelly: "Well, Peanut shined a bright light towards that rascal's face!" Walter: "Thank you Peanut for your help." Peanut: "No problem! I guess you could say my plan was bright." Pinch: (chuckles) "I get it! And oh, I still can't resist looking at you dressed as the same animal I was born as." Peanut: "I see." Wanda: "Looks like it's the right time to say goodbye!" Baby Butter: "Bye bye!" Scootch: "See ya!" Sophie: "Have a happy Hoohaw Halloween, y'all!" Otters and the Raccoons wave each other goodbye Raccoons phase out as they exit to outside the portal magical beam of light shines onto Peanut's belly Peanut: "Light is going to my belly!" costume tummy symbol (which is a heart lightbulb) on his stomach absorbs the light, making it glow Peanut: "Wow......" (his costume symbol emits a ray of light) "Looks like there's no need for a flashlight!" same beam traces on the ground in front of Peanut "That's because this beam gives powers to any costume" Peanut: "I can't believe it! I wonder if you guys could obtain some cool powers as we go on!" Ernest: "That sounds interesting, son. Now, what's next?" note phases in on a tree stump, Baby Butter examines it Baby Butter: "Huh?" others follow Butter and they look at the note Sophie: (reading the note) "Please jump on this stump twice. You'll eventually end up in a world of ice. All of you must do it together. Soon you'll encounter some intense weather." Peanut: "OK, but how are we supposed to fit on the stump if we're a gang of 6?" Jelly: "We have to huddle together so that we can all fit!" six walk up onto the stump and converge Opal: "Let's do it." Otters jump twice. After their second jump, the top breaks and they fall through a snow-covered wooden chute chute becomes progressively icy as they fall Baby Butter: "Brrrrrrrrr!!!!!" Ernest: "Wait for it!" fall into an iceberg floating on cold water Sophie: "I don't get it. Why did we end up in Antarctica?" Opal: "It doesn't really make any sense." Jelly: "Yeah." ???: "Actually, you're not in Antarctica. This is a land of my own called the Trenchwa Tide." Sophie: "Trenchwa sounds like a French word." ???: "Well, if you say it aloud, you'll find out the temperature of the water here, but in French." Peanut: "Who are you anyway, the one who said that?" huge icy penguin-like creature emerges from the water PB&J: "Woooooooooooooah!!!!!!" Sophie: "Yikes!" Opal and Ernest: "Oh my!" Arcticuin: "I am Arcticuin, the icy flightless Simurgh!" pan to Munchy and Betty-Lou, who are frozen solid in a floating block of ice Arcticuin: (offscreen) "As you can see, I froze the two nasty bucktoothed abominations with my magical ice touch!" Butter becomes angry and crosses her arms Baby Butter: "Bad! Bad!" Jelly: "Baby Butter's right! What you did there was horrible!" Arcticuin: "Don't call my action horrible, you shrimp!" Peanut: "Shrimp? But we're otters!" Sophie: "Total agreement! Now give back the poor beavers!" Arcticuin: "Not a chance! If you want them back, you better play it cold!" Ernest: "Cold?!" Sophie: "We'll show you cold!" Opal: "And we're here to the rescue!" Arcticuin: "You will all never take me alive!" (leaps onto the iceberg with major force, launching the Otter Family and Sophie skyward) The Otters: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the six fall, Arcticuin catches them one by one, making them freeze into blocks of ice in the process. However, he misses Baby Butter, who falls headfirst through the water Arcticuin: (placing the blocks of ice onto the iceberg) "You brats won't move now! Not even a single muscle!" Butter swims using her flippers and then struggles to climb back onto the iceberg, but manages to get back on beam of light shines onto Baby Butter's costume tummy symbol Baby Butter: (giggles as a faint red aura surrounds her body) beam traces in the sky "Your body should help you thaw the beast." Butter reads it and then turns around. She glares at Arcticuin Arcticuin: "Whoops! I must've missed one!" (picks up Baby Butter, only to find out that she's not freezing) "What?! I thought my power was unstoppable!" Butter closes her eyes and squeezes her body, intensifying the aura around her body Arcticuin: (looks at his open arm and notices that it's melting) "What the?! I'm melting?! OH NO!!!!!" slowly begins to thaw Arcticuin: "Huh? How come am I shrinking?" (his arms completely melt, dropping Baby Butter) "NOT MY VICTIM! AGGGGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Butter lands back onto the iceberg and touches each block of ice, thawing her family and Sophie Arcticuin: "YOU CAN'T BE THAWED RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULD STAY FROZEN!" (completely melts, revealing that he's actually Pablo) is floating in the water Pablo: "You numbskulls! Some day, I'll get you for this! I give up! Goodbye." (swims away, but tires out and drowns) Baby Butter: "Me hewo!" ("I'm a hero!") Opal: "Of course you are, dear. I'm proud of you for saving us!" (she and Butter share a hug) Baby Butter: (giggles with delight) "Thank oo!" ("Thank you!") Opal: "You're very much welcome!" Sophie: (points to Munchy and Betty-Lou, still in ice blocks) "What about them?" Butter leaps into the water and thaws Munchy and Betty-Lou by touching both blocks. She then swims back on the iceberg Munchy: "Th-th-that was c-c-cold!" and Betty-Lou quickly swim to the iceberg and Baby Butter touches them again so that they're warm Betty-Lou: "Thanks a lot! We just needed that!" Munchy: "Yeah! It's amazing that one of you have thawing abilities!" Peanut: "I guess Baby Butter got that power to save you!" Jelly: "And Munchy, here's the thing. Moosel, who you're dressed as, is part seal, so I think your quick swimming made it clear." Munchy: "Indeed." Betty-Lou: "And you may already know that I'm dressed as a hippo-rabbit mix." Ernest: "So you're Hoppopotamus." Betty-Lou: "Yep." (stomach growls) "Come on, Munchy, let's go say goodbye to our heroes." Munchy: "See y'all soon!" Peanut: "Goodbye!" Baby Butter: "Bye bye!" Betty-Lou: "Have a happy Hoohaw Halloween!" and Betty-Lou walk away block of ice slides onto the iceberg and Baby Butter touches it to thaw it picks up the note Opal: (reading it) "This iceberg will melt away and you'll find an underwater way." notices that the iceberg is starting to melt Jelly: "I suppose you're right, Mama! It really is melting!" iceberg completely melts, submerging the family and Sophie into the water Sophie: (noticing that they are slowly beginning to go around in circles) "What in the name of Mr. Bigdog is happening?" Ernest: "I guess we're being-" (an intensifying whirlpool appears) "SUCKED IIIIIN!" heroes are sucked through the whirlpool scene cuts to a rural pond. The whirlpool appears there and ejects the six out towards a big mud puddle Sophie: "Look out!" land in the puddle, which splatters mud onto the camera Sophie: "Yuck!" (uses a cleansing cloth to clear the mud off the camera) "The audience must see us!" Opal: "Oh dear! Our costumes are soiled!" Sophie: "You're right, Aunt Opal!" step out of the mud puddle Peanut: "This will take forever to clean!" a splash of water from the pond covers the Otters, cleaning the mud off somehow Jelly: "That was more of an instant." pink and yellow Chupacabra-like creature is shown speeding back across the same pond, but this time making only a small splash Ernest: "That's a true pondskater!" ???: "Exactly." (Runs to behind the Otters) "Turn around and see!" six turn around and see her, which makes them gasp in horror and Baby Butter wails a little Vitessita: "Hola. Soy Vitessita, the speed Diablo of the plains!" Jelly: "Speed? You know what I'm thinking, right?" Vitessita: "Maybe, but lemme tell you something, termite. I have captured tall chickens and placed them inside my pit stop shed. When I return there, I'll kill them by the neck." Jelly: "You can't do that! And I bet that I'm quick as you!" Vitessita: "Quick? More like a snail! In that case, I challenge you to a race to my shed!" Jelly: "It's on! We should play it dirty because you sound nasty." Vitessita: "Try me!" and Jelly stand next to each other at a slightly small distance Vitessita: "On your mark, get set. GO!" (Dashes off) tries to catch up, but hardly passes her Jelly: "This isn't as easy as it sounds." blue beam of light shines onto Jelly's costume tummy symbol, causing it to glow Jelly: (feeling that she is going faster) "Wait, this is getting easier!" (Eventually darts very fast to the point where she is neck and neck with Vitessita.) with the other Otters Sophie and Peanut: (at the top of their lungs) "Go Jelly! You can do it!" Jelly: "One cloud of dust coming right up, Vitessita!" (runs off and leaves dust behind, causing her opponent to cough) Vitessita: "Ack! Dust!" (the dust clears) "Alas... I can breathe again!" with Cap'n and Connie Crane in the shed, dressed as He-Man and She-Ra Cap'n Crane: "Oh great, Connie! We'll be dead meat because we're chickens!" Connie Crane: "Give me a break! At least wait for a hero of some sort." Cap'n Crane: "But what if there's no hero?" Connie Crane: "Oh please." back to Jelly and Vitessita heading towards the shed manages to catch up Vitessita: "In your dreams! I just can't wait to kill those birds!" Jelly: "Ya think?! Well, goodbye, meanie!" (sprints all the way to the shed and makes a hole in the shed's door) jumps through the hole a few seconds later. She finds out that Cap'n and Connie are already gone Vitessita: "What?! No fair! I thought I had them!" Jelly: (offscreen) "Think again! I'm right behind you!" Vitessita: (turns around to see that Jelly has already saved Cap'n and Connie out of the shed) "GIVE THEM BACK NOW!" Jelly: "I'm afraid you're out of time!" Vitessita: "THIS CAN'T BE!" (Jelly dashes off with Cap'n and Connie in tow, thus leaving behind a big cloud of dust) "COME BACK!" (begins to cough because of the dust) notices human hands appearing Vitessita: "What's happening to me?" (human flesh covers her arms as her identity is slowly being revealed) "AGGGGGGH!" returns to her family and Sophie Ernest: "Great job saving the Cranes' lives!" Jelly: "Thanks daddy!" Cap'n Crane: "You should be thanked too, Jelly. I thought the two of us were gonna be killed, but thanks to your courage, we could've faced a demise without you." Jelly: "Anytime!" Connie Crane: "Well, whoever captured us in the first place deserves to pay." Sophie: "Agreed, Mrs. Crane." (the true identity of Vitessita) runs towards the gang Dora: "Oh no! What have you done to me? I'm all out of power because of the dust. I can't go on like this." (sulks and walks offscreen) Connie: "Nice going, Dora, but you lost big time!" (laughs) Cap'n Crane: "I feel like returning. Don't you think, Connie?" Connie: "I guess so." Cap'n Crane: "Goodbye, our heroic otters!" Otter Family and Sophie: "Goodbye, and have a happy Hoohaw Halloween, you two!" and Connie Crane fly away note is blown in the wind Ernest: (catches the note and reads it) "Inside the shed, a machine's up ahead." Jelly: "Let's not waste time and get to the shed right away! Follow me!" holds her father's paws. The others link their paws into a chain. Jelly dashes off, leading her family and Sophie towards the shed zip through the same hole Jelly made and run into a teleporter, which sends them into a dark cave Sophie: "It's so dark in here!" Peanut: "Perfect timing for me to brighten things up!" (uses his tummy symbol power to emit a bright light) "Follow me!" wanders through the cave. Bats and rats crawl in the background Opal: "There's nothing to fear, kids." Baby Butter: (sighs in relief) Jelly: "I don't know. Listen!" is heard Baby Butter: (whimpers) Ernest: "Sounds like another monster we have to encounter." Sophie: "I suppose." come face to face with a muscular purple gargoyle-like beast, which roars Otters scream except Ernest Ernest: "Don't worry! I can handle this!" (walks up towards it) Rawrgoyle: "RAWRGOYLE!" ("I am Rawrgoyle!") Ernest: "Rawrgoyle? Well, it seems that you trapped someone or two. Right?" Rawrgoyle: "RAWR!" ("Yes!") cut to Flick and Shirley Duck (whom the latter is dressed as Grammi Gummi) behind Rawrgoyle Flick: "Cheese and Quackers, mama. We can't stay here forever!" Shirley: "Rest assured, sweetie. Somehow we'll be able to break free." Flick: "Yeah, because I'm starving and tired!" Shirley: "Let's not argue. OK?" back to the Otter Family still confronting Rawrgoyle Peanut: "OK Rawrgoyle! You must leave this place ASAP!" Rawrgoyle: "GOYLE!" ("NEVER!") Ernest: "Looks like we have no other choice." clings onto Rawrgoyle's back and slaps his costume tail hard enough on him, but doesn't inflict much pain Peanut: "Let me help!" (Shines light from his belly at Rawrgoyle's face, blinding him) manages to reach the top of Rawrgoyle's head and jumps in anger, giving Rawrgoyle concussion in the process after the last and hardest jump jumps off as four crows circle Rawrgoyle's head Crow: (pauses with the other crows) "Peck him!" crows rapidly peck Rawrgoyle's head and continue their way to the feet shrinks and reverts to his actual self, Barney Barney: "What happened?" Crow 2: "Some gang of otters tried to stop you. So we circled your head and then pecked you to death." Barney: (stands up) "Death?! DEATH?! I hate death! You birds will never take me alive!" Crow 3: "Let's sic'em." crows chase Barney away Barney: "STAY AWAY!" Butter laughs Sophie: "Now we must keep going to rescue someone!" Otters run to find Flick and Shirley Flick: "My heroes!" Shirley: "Thank you so much for the rescue!" Ernest: "Let's be honest that I took part in most of the combat. After all, I'm a heroic type." orange beam of light shines on Ernest's costume tummy symbol, making it glow Ernest: "Ooh! Nice!" beam spells out "You're now literally stronger than ever" Flick: "Amazing!" Shirley: "Flick, what do you say we head back home?" Flick: "Sure thing!" (to the Otter Family and Sophie) "Have a Happy Hoohaw Halloween, everybody! See ya!" The Otter Family: "See you next time!" Sophie: "Toodleloo!" note falls onto the ground picks it up and takes a deep breath Peanut: (reading it) "Have everyone reach the end of the cave. Remember to be very brave!" Jelly: "We must stand on the end of the cave together!" Opal: "That's right!" Ernest: "Let's do it!" six run to the end of the cave. The wall lifts up, revealing a Hell-like area full of magma and molten rock Sophie: "This is so eerie! In fact, it's like a nightmare!" Jelly: "Sure is!" hop on a flat molten rock which seems to lead to a stone path quickly hops onto the next one Jelly: "Come on!" quickly cross the path. One by one, each portion of the path sinks they approach a big molten rock surface, Butter trips over on the last molten surface in the path. The surface then sinks once Opal catches Baby Butter Opal: "That was close." Baby Butter: "Foo." ("Phew!") Peanut: "I wonder what's gonna happen next anyway." small flame appears Ernest: "OK? A little fire? Is that it?" flame slowly evolves into a tornado of fire. The Otters look at it in surprise Baby Butter: "Uh oh!" Opal: "Oh my!" fire tornado shrinks and takes the shape of a figure. The flame explodes, revealing a short red humanoid creature with elfin ears, a pointy nose, black eyes with maroon pupils, and a kangaroo-like tail PB&J: "AIIIEEEEEEEE!!" Spasmanian Devil: "Scream all you want, puny maggots, cause it is I....THE SPASMANIAN DEVIL! NO, NOT THE MARTIAL ARTIST! I MEAN AN OBNOXIOUS TERROR!" (Laughs evilly) Opal: "Please! You should know that good may always win over bad in my book!" Spasmanian Devil: "WHO CARES?! I behave badly, so....." Peanut: "You support the evil, right?" Spasmanian Devil: "Absolutely! Now, are you ready to be cooked by the hot stuff? We already have some musketeer failure to be my BBQ!" pan to Mayor Jeff dressed as Dogtanian tied via rope onto a roasting spit attached to two molten stones for base Mayor Jeff: (at Spasmanian Devil) "Don't even think about it, you nasty sinner!" back to the group Ernest: "Hey! Don't treat our trusty mayor like that!" Opal: "It's impolite to torture him like that!" Spasmanian Devil: "Who asked you? This is my territory, so I'm free to do whatever I WANT!" (cackles) "Now stay silent or you will burn in the same fate as the mayor!" Sophie: "No way! We don't want to burn!" Peanut: "Besides, kids like us are too young to die!" Ernest: "And it would be bad if we suffered like that!" Spasmanian Devil: "Let me show you how you'll suffer!" Devil takes a big deep breath in and clenches his fists Jelly: "He's gonna blow!" Devil lets out a huge shriek from the top of his lungs. The scream pushes Baby Butter back at least a few inches, but Opal manages to keep her from falling Baby Butter: "Thank a wot!" ("Thanks a lot!") Opal: (calmly in a proper tone of voice towards the Spasmanian Devil) "Please calm down now, do you understand?" Spasmanian Devil: "NO!" (bangs both of his fists on the molten rock surface, causing it to crack and break into two) Devil launches brief blasts of fire towards the heroes of the blasts hits Sophie's tail, making her yell in agony and panic Sophie: "NOT MY TAIL! IT BURNS!" (licks the impact once, but then realizes that she licked ash) "Yuck! I got the ash on my tongue!" Opal: "How could you do that to my poor niece?" Spasmanian Devil: "She tried to interfere with me, of course!" green beam of light shines on Opal's costume tummy symbol Opal: "Mmhm. Looks like I got some power, too!" beam traces "Hold paws of those affected by the other beams to make this effective. It's the Cousins Call." Opal: "We should do this together, my family!" Sophie: "If you don't mind, I can witness." Opal: "OK!" (holds paws with her family but Sophie, ready to inflict positivity on Spasmanian Devil) "Ready?" PB&J and Ernest: "We're ready!" Ernest, and PB&J hold paws together in a line Opal: "Are you ready now?" Peanut: "Guess so!" Otters except Sophie perform The Cousins Call, which lasts for 10 seconds. Spasmanian Devil's red skin color changes to human flesh Spasmanian Devil: "Not my skin! It was my favorite color before. Now look what you've done!" Devil loses his pointy nose, elfin ears, claws, and tail one by one. Eventually, it turns out to be Caillou Jelly: "Caillou?! Were you really behind this madness?" Caillou: "Of course! My monster ego fits my bratty personality!" Peanut: "I mean, why would you even treat Mayor Jeff as your next meal?" Ernest: "Lake Hoohaw wouldn't be the same without him!" Caillou: "No mayor means more trouble....FOR ME TO CAUSE!" Sophie: "Listen! Without a mayor, there would be disorder! It's a bad thing!" to Opal launching a giant stone duplicate of her costume's heart symbol from her costume's tummy as a bridge to Mayor Jeff Opal: (gently removing the rope from the roasting spit to save Mayor Jeff) "You'll be safe now! Hop onto this heart stone!" Jeff follows Opal as the two jump back onto the large molten rock surface Mayor Jeff: "That was a close call. I would've otherwise been dead meat by now. Thank you Mrs. Otter for the rescue." Opal: "You're welcome. Lake Hoohaw wouldn't be complete without authority, as they say." (the pair run into the rest of the otters and Caillou) Caillou: "I can't believe that you said that, dirty lady!" Ernest: "Guess what time it is?" Caillou: "The time when I may finally take over the universe?" Ernest: "Nope!" (points to the roast pitch) Caillou: "Are you serious?" Ernest: "Of course I'm serious!" (picks up Caillou and throws him to the roast pitch) hits the roast pitch, making it spin rapidly and tie Caillou's body onto it Caillou: (cries) "I'll never be done with my life yet!!!" (a flame leaps into his face, burning it to a crisp) Jelly: "Good for you, Daddy!" Mayor Jeff: "Great work on teaching the kid a lesson, y'all!" Sophie: "Thank you! I appreciate your compliments!" Mayor Jeff: "I appreciate that, too. Wait a sec, I might as well get going." (The heart shaped stone Opal produced floats next to Mayor Jeff) "This must be my lucky evening from this point on!" Jeff jumps onto the stone and floats away Mayor Jeff: "Have a happy and safe Hoohaw Halloween, folks!" The Otters: "See you later, Mayor Jeff!" waving goodbye, a sprinkle of ashes from offscreen descends to the molten rock surface, which eventually form into another note Jelly: (quickly picks it up and reads it) "The magma will cool down to stone. Go straight and right to your next zone!" Butter tries to proceed, but stops at the edge of the molten rock surface Peanut: "Let's wait until the magma cools off." magma cools to molten rock Sophie: "Now it's safe to continue." (she and her relatives go straight) is shown carrying Butter while running quickly until she sees a huge door on her right. She immediately stops Jelly: "There it is, Butter!" with the rest Peanut: "Let's catch up to Jelly and Baby Butter!" Opal: "Good idea, son! Why didn't we think of that before?" Ernest: "Pick up the pace!" run to where Jelly and Baby Butter are Sophie: "Cousin Jelly and Cousin Butter! You two have discovered a door!" Jelly: "I know! Now, follow the running rabbit, everyone!" Baby Butter: "Yay!" briefly leads everyone toward the door, which turns about to be huge (around the size of a 3-story building) Opal: "Bigger than I expected." Ernest: "Exactly!" Peanut: "That raises one question, though. How are we supposed to reach the doorknob?" Sophie: "Let's try acting like a totem pole!" Otters take the form of a totem pole with Baby Butter on top. Baby Butter latches onto the knob. She struggles to open at first, but does a flip which opens the door, revealing a mountainous region under storm clouds Baby Butter: "Yay!" Jelly: "Great teamwork!" pass through the door and enter the mountains Opal: "Who will we encounter next?" Peanut: "We'll find out. But first, we should explore the tallest mountain over there." (points to the tallest mountain, which has a flat peak) zoom into the mountain's peak, and shows that Super Demon Alice (a dragon-like counterpart to Alice's form Demon Alice) is guarding the kidnapped Snooties and Mr. Bigdog, who are all in the cage) Edouard: (to Super Demon Alice) "You absolutely won't get away with this! Don't you even realize it took quite a while to organize that competition we hosted at our mansion?" Super Demon Alice: "Well, you were the ones behind it after all! Besides, that event was horrible!" Georgina: "Don't just jump to sudden conclusions that it was bad!" Ootsie: "Yeah! Prove it..." Bootsie: "...Or else." Super Demon Alice: "The contest would suit greedy pigs! That's what I wanted to say!" Mr. Bigdog: "Greedy? The competition was never meant to be that at all." Super Demon Alice: "It has candy, so shut up, you 80's character-cosplaying grumps!" hook latches onto the edge. Cut to Sophie and the Otter Family using a grapple hook to climb up the mountain Ernest: (as they steadily climb) "Heave!" Opal, PB&J, and Sophie: "Ho!" Ernest: "Heave!" Opal, PB&J, and Sophie: "Ho!" Ernest: "Heave!" fragment of rock is tossed at them Opal, PB&J, and Sophie: "Woah!" Ernest: "Don't fret! Let's keep climbing to the top!" Peanut: "OK Dad!" continue climbing until they reach the top. Ernest reaches the top first, followed by Opal, then Sophie, and finally PB&J Sophie: (panting) "That was so tiresome!" Butter points to the cage and Super Demon Alice Baby Butter: "Wook!" ("Look!") Jelly: "Sounds like we need to save a few more folks." Opal: "Definitely, Jelly." Demon Alice turns at the Otters in anger Super Demon Alice: "Looking for some rotten canines? I'm sorry, but they're off limits." Peanut: "Why?" Sophie: "You can't do this, you monster!" Super Demon Alice: "Oh yes I can! Now beat it!" (swings her tail towards the six, forcing them out of the way) Opal: "Hey!" Ernest: "Don't swat us away! We have to rescue the kidnapped!" Super Demon Alice: "You need to go or I'll capture you too! You know that 80's character cosplayers are unacceptable." Sophie: "Unacceptable? Well, PB&J and I decided that the theme for Hoohaw Halloween's costumes this year would be 80's fantasy or animal cartoon character-based. Coincidentally, we did that theme last Halloween. I was Party Popple!" Super Demon Alice: "SCRAM!" Sophie: "It appears that we're gonna fight big time!" Ernest: "Yeah! Show us what you got!" Super Demon Alice: "Here's one!" (wraps the Otter Family except Sophie with her tail) "GOTCHA!" Sophie: "Leave my loved ones alone!" Super Demon Alice: "Not until I place them in the cage." (Puts the Otters minus Sophie in the cage) "Which I just did!" Sophie: "Come on! Let me show how hard stopping you could possibly be." (shapes her tail into a spring and bounces) "Move over, Tigger. I'm the new bouncing cool cat!" (bounces extremely high into the air until a peach-colored beam shines onto her costume tummy symbol, glowing it) "Huh?" beam traces "Cats may have 9 lives, but you have over 10 times as many now." Sophie: "Nice tip there!" (screams as she falls back down and gets hurt, but heals quickly) "At least I now have a better healing factor!" Demon Alice roars and stomps on Sophie, flattening her to pancake shape, which lasts for only 10 seconds. Sophie scuttles to behind Super Demon Alice and then pops back to normal shape scratches the tip of Super Demon Alice's tail in the cage Mr. Bigdog: "The one and only saving grace is that you found us." Opal: "Hmm...We thought so." Peanut: "Where is Sophie and what is she up to?" Jelly: "Look, Peanut!" spot Sophie latching onto one of Super Demon Alice's wings Sophie: "You're not gonna wing it anymore!" (slaps her costume tail on the wing like a whip) Super Demon Alice manages to fling Sophie up in the air by using her wing Sophie: "AHHHHHHH!!!" in the cage Opal: "Hopefully my niece will turn out OK..." Peanut and Jelly: "We agree." Butter nods in agreement falls. She then puts her arms in front of herself, diving toward Super Demon Alice Super Demon Alice: "I thought I threw her away-" (Sophie lands on her face) Sophie: "How about a nice pinch of tail slapping?" (slaps her costume tail on Super Demon Alice's face) Super Demon Alice: "MY FAAAACE!" (Collapses onto the ground and reverts to her regular ego as Sophie jumps off) sees her relatives, the Snooties, and Mr. Bigdog Sophie: "My uncle! Make a hole in the cage!" Ernest: "Got it!" (punches and kicks the cage, creating a big hole) "Freedom!" (They run out of the cage) Opal: "Thanks for saving us from that hooligan!" Sophie: "You're welcome. Now, who wants to get rid of Alice?" Mr. Bigdog: "Allow me. I am an expert in discipline." Bigdog confronts Alice Alice: "Whaddya want, you morbid mutt?!" Mr. Bigdog: "Here's your chance to jump off this mountain!" (Points to a series of smaller mountains in front of him) Alice: "Who are you? Some psychotic game show host?" Mr. Bigdog: "I take offense to that!" (drags Alice to the edge of the mountain) Alice: "You can't make me do this!" Mr. Bigdog: "Oh yes I can! JUMP!" jumps off the mountain screaming Mr. Bigdog: (turns back towards the others) "Don't worry, y'all. I took good care of Alice." Peanut: "Thanks!" Georgina: "Edouard, don't you think we should clean up the mansion?" Edouard: "I was planning to, Georgina." Ootsie: "Can we please get going?" Bootsie: "Let's not delay!" Edouard: (sighs) "We'll leave, but first, we need to bid our heroes farewell." Snooties approach the Otters The Snooties: "Farewell, fellow heroes!" The Otters: "Goodbye! Don't forget to have a happy Hoohaw Halloween!" Snooties leave Jelly: "Is our adventure over yet? I think it needs to end." Peanut: "Agreed." Sophie: "Now, we should head-" ???: "So you think you're leaving, huh? Well, it's not the end of your journey yet!" Ernest: "Who said that now?" ???: "Once this mountain explodes, you'll see!" Opal: "Explode?" Baby Butter: (held by Opal) "Uh oh!" mountain begins to rumble. A moment later, it explodes into pieces, leaving the six stuck in midair. They look down and fall into a black and white void screaming the void, they spin around on a hypnosis swirl and exit into a dark stone lair Peanut: "Looks like we ended up in a strange place." ???: "Of course it's strange. I'm still the same voice from before. Wait till I show up..." hear loud footsteps Baby Butter: "Too woud!" (covers sides of her head) giant black and white ogre-like being covered in fur appears and sits on a huge throne Yangshiro: "I am Yangshiro, the leader of the gang of beasts you defeated in such an ungrateful manner." Jelly: "We were just trying to save Hoohaw Halloween once and for all!" turns his back, revealing his alternate side, which is similar to him except angrier-looking and with inverted colors Yinkuro: "SAVE THAT DISGRACEFUL HOLIDAY? I take that as a pathetic excuse, nuisance!" (reverts to Yangshiro) Peanut: "But your team has kidnapped our neighbors!" Yangshiro: "I understand, but since you six liquidated my crew, this battle will be a lot more intense." Ernest: "Intense, you say?" Yinkuro: (shows up again) "ABSOLUTELY!" (Laughs in a demonic voice and switches to Yangshiro) Peanut: "Well, I have a strategy which may change the game a bit." Yangshiro: "As long as it isn't too effective, then I'll let it slide." Sophie: "Two words: Let's play." Yinkuro: (shows up again) "YES!" (swings his arm at the heroes, prompting them to run towards a corner) "You can't hide!" Jelly: "Daddy! Stop him! Quick!" Ernest: "I'll do my hardest!" (approaches Yinkuro and roars at him loudly) Yinkuro: "Nice try, but that was too weak!" (picks up Ernest and holds him close to his face) Peanut: "Not dad! Come on everyone! We better try and save him before any of us gets hurt." Baby Butter: "Yeah yeah!" head towards Yinkuro Peanut: "Psst! We need to do you one quick favor!" Yinkuro: "NO FAVORS!" Sophie, and Opal check on Yangshiro, who is looking blankly Yinkuro: (still holding Ernest) "Perhaps I need someone just as bad as you to hold!" Ernest: "You better not!" grabs Opal from behind Opal: "Oh dear! Not me too!" to PB&J and Sophie Baby Butter: "Mama, Dada..." Peanut: "Sounds like perfect timing to put this scheme into action. Follow me, girls!" trot toward Yangshiro Peanut: "Now lift me up onto his face!" and Sophie lift Peanut onto Yangshiro's face Peanut: "Hello?" Yangshiro: "Kindly step off my face. You'll give me a black eye." shines a bright light from his costume's tummy symbol at Yangshiro's face Yangshiro: (beginning to become blind) "I can hardly...see now." causes Yinkuro to suddenly move forward and disperse Opal and Ernest on one side manage to catch Opal, making them collapse under her weight on the other side catches Ernest, making her collapse under his weight, too six converge and stand in front of Yinkuro Yinkuro: "HOW DARE YOU DISABLE MY OTHER SIDE?! I'm getting stronger for this!" Baby Butter: (cries) Sophie: "No!" slightly increases in size, roaring as his muscles thicken Yinkuro: (roars) Jelly: "Eek!" Ernest: "We must stop this giant no matter what!" Peanut: "Let's do this!" six head towards Yinkuro Yinkuro: "Time to stomp on you!" Jelly: "Crush me!" tries to stomp Jelly, but Jelly quickly darts away once Yinkuro's foot stomps Yinkuro: "What the?!" tries to stomp on Jelly a few more times, but every time, Jelly runs off eventually kicks up a ton of dust while running around, causing Yinkuro to cough Jelly: "You can hardly breathe for now!" Sophie: (coughing due to her asthma) "It's true!" Yinkuro continues coughing, Baby Butter clings tightly onto one of Yinkuro's legs Yinkuro: (suddenly notices some pain from Baby Butter's cling, which is overheating) "IT BURNS! GET IT OFF!" (slips and breaks his leg, flinging Butter away) "Ahhhh!" Butter: "Wheee!" (is caught by Opal) Opal: "Just so that you don't get hurt as promised..." (puts Baby Butter down) and Sophie climb onto his leg Yinkuro: "GET OFF ME!" (thrusts his leg roughly, sending Peanut and Sophie into the air) and Sophie fall back down, being caught by both of Yinkuro's hands Peanut: "Here's the icing on the cake!" (struggles to emit light from his tummy at first, but then accidentally overpowers the light beam, creating a huge flash and blinding Yinkuro) Yinkuro: (drops Peanut and Sophie on both of his feet) "MY FEET! YOW!" six team up again Opal: "Let's perform the Cousin Call one more time!" Jelly: "Roger that, mama!" Otters stand next to each other in a line Yinkuro: "NO! Don't do it, I beg you!" The Otters: "Cousins Call!" emit beams of light matching their powers' color and sparkle at Yinkuro Yinkuro: (screaming in agony) "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF THE MIGHTY YINKUROOOOOOOO!" (dissipates, revealing Andy Panda) Panda is lying down, but he then stands up Andy Panda: "This is all your fault!" Jelly: "Nuh-uh. It's yours!" Sophie: "What Jel said. Anyway, Andy, you deserved it for trying to mess up Hoohaw Halloween!" Peanut: "That's right!" Opal: "It's about time that we have saved the holiday anyway!" Andy Panda: "Saved it already? I've had it! I have no power left. Go ahead and touch me!" Ernest: "We won't touch you at all, but..." roars in Andy Panda's face, causing him to flee screaming Andy: "I'LL GET MY REVENGE SOOOON!" Jelly: "Hooray! We did it!" Opal: "Time to celebrate!" six happily cheer in delight as a white light obscures the lair and the entire scene to the entrance of the Snootie Mansion, the heroes exit the portal one by one and then and watch it disappear Peanut: "Sayonara, portal!" portal is completely gone. The Otters turn around to see their neighbors Mr. Bigdog: "Congratulations y'all for saving Hoohaw Halloween and especially us." Baby Butter: "Yay!" Sophie: "Thanks Mr. Bigdog!" Mr. Bigdog: "Anytime." Edouard: "Also, we have a special surprise for you!" Jelly: "Really?" Georgina: "Behold, the Ultimate Candy Dispenser 5000! It spawns any candy you like!" Baby Butter: "Ooh!" Peanut: "Can we keep it?" Ootsie: "Is Frankenstein made out of jumbled parts? Of course you may!" Ultimate Candy Dispenser 5000 is given to the Otters Opal: "Neat!" Sophie: "What about the treats we collected before the disaster?" Edouard: "Don't ask." Ernest: "Shall we organize a party here?" Edouard: "I don't see why not!" cheers as we pan up to the night sky credits play Trivia *List of costumes the Lake Hoohaw citizens wore **Sophie: Proud Heart Cat (80's Care Bears) **Peanut: Bright Heart Raccoon (80's Care Bears) **Jelly: Swift Heart Rabbit (80's Care Bears) **Baby Butter: Cozy Heart Penguin (80's Care Bears) **Opal: Gentle Heart Lamb (80's Care Bears) **Ernest: Brave Heart Lion (80's Care Bears) **Pinch Raccoon: Prize Popple (Popples) **Scootch Raccoon: Putter Popple (Popples) **Wanda Raccoon: Pancake Popple (Popples) **Walter Raccoon: P.C. Popple (Popples) **Flick Duck: Gruffi Gummi (Gummi Bears) **Shirley Duck: Grammi Gummi (Gummi Bears) **Munchy Beaver: Moosel (Wuzzles) **Betty-Lou Beaver: Hoppopotamus (Wuzzles) **Cap'n Crane: He-Man **Connie Crane: She-Ra **Ootsie Snootie: Freddy Fox (Maple Town) **Bootsie Snootie: Fanny Fox (Maple Town) **Edouard Snootie: Frederick Fox (Maple Town) **Georgina Snootie: Florence Fox (Maple Town) **Mayor Jeff: Dogtanian **Mr. Bigdog: Officer Growler (The Get Along Gang) Category:Specials